


In the Garden of Good and Evil

by suspiciouslens



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Kink Meme, Mind Control, Porn, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouslens/pseuds/suspiciouslens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy broke their kiss and stepped away from her Amazon lover. Diana's hands followed, trailing after Ivy as if the small gap opening between them were a lonely gulf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden of Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of the dc_kink meme, for the prompt: "Wonder Woman/anyone(prefer femmeslash); vaginal fisting".

Poison Ivy touched down on the soft mossy grass that covered the floor of her arboretum, the hands that had held her releasing as she found her feet. Flying! Like pollen carried by the breeze. What a wonderful experience.

Now she unhurriedly tended to her plants, cooing over them, checking that none had suffered in her absence. The black cocktail dress and high-heels she had worn as part of her disguise slipped from her. She released her hair from the pins that held her complicated formal hairstyle in place and, as she bent to admire a bloom just emerging from its bud, she ran her hands through her hair mussing up the long red tresses. Completely naked she moved easily through her plants, loving the sensation of growing healthy plant life brushing against her bare skin.

From the living room connected to the arboretum, or more precisely its couch she suspected, came a strange sound. Like a bad impersonation of a lawnmower. The reminder of that mechanised brutality was less than pleasant to Ivy. She loved Harley more than a rare orchid but there was no denying the fact that she lacked a certain amount of refinement. Give her the choice between vintage Chablis and a shot of tequila and she'd be loudly looking for the worm minutes later. Still, she smiled, if her girlfriend wanted to bury her head between Power Girl's breasts and shake her head and buzz her lips in that cleavage then she was happy for her.

Ivy returned to the central clearing of her glasshouse and admired the woman standing still there. Now this was an example of refinement and poise. None of Power Girl's brashness. More like a classical Greek statue; Ivy smirked at the idea. It was a shame that the red mark of Ivy's lipstick upon the woman's cheek spoiled the effect somewhat, but Ivy knew better than to wipe it clear. Her sense of aesthetics could take the blemish and, though she didn't want to admit it to herself, the sense of ownership and sluttiness it gave was a turn on.

Wonder Woman stood calmly under Poison Ivy's gaze. She was dressed in her costume of red and white and blue, sharp waves of gold at her breasts and hips. Arms, upon which rested silver bracers, hung easily at her side.

Ivy moved closer, reaching out a hand to run a finger down the motionless Amazon's cheek and along her chin to trail down her neck and circle lazily above her collarbone. She regarded red lips set in that powerful yet compassionate face. She was playing with the big hitters now.

"With dawn we shall strike against the poisoners of the Earth! We shall sweep away the factories that despoil the soil with herbicides." Ivy's voice was heavy with anger, and then suddenly gentle and reasonable, "Won't we, Diana?"

"Yes, Miss Isley," Diana agreed at once. Her voice was surprisingly deep and yet unmistakably feminine. It rang with gentle authority.

"Call me Ivy, we're going to be working together, and maybe more..." As Ivy's words trailed off her hand ran down over the golden symbol embossed above the Amazon's perfect cleavage and then both her hands were on a muscled yet curvaceous ass pulling herself against the woman. Their lips were so close that Ivy could feel the princess's breath on her.

"Do you find me attractive, Diana?"

"You are a beautiful woman, Ivy."

Ivy draped herself over the taller woman, looking up with mock bashfulness. Slipping easily into the role of femme fatale.

"But are you attracted to me?"

"Physically, yes. I desire you."

"And with my lipstick taking your responsibility, do you want me to ravish you? Push my tongue into the bud of your mouth? Make you stand there while I taste the honey between your legs? Will you get wet for me? Do you want me to do this?"

Diana paused, considering. Ivy's breath was short, the words had come pouring out of her with unexpected intensity. The chemicals in the Amazon's system might not be as foolproof as the lariat that hung from Diana's hips, but Ivy knew they would compel the truth from the taller woman.

"Yes," sighed out from between Diana's lips, her calm demeanour gone for a moment as intense desire passed across her face.

Poison Ivy pushed herself harder against Wonder Woman and took her into a deep kiss. Diana reacted at once, her mouth opening to allow Ivy in and her tongue twining around Ivy's, pushing into the villain's mouth. The taste of the enslaving lipstick, the same alchemy that was liberating her desires, was there like an aphrodisiac.

The two women stood like that for minutes, their mouths locked in passion as their hands explored their bodies. Diana was unexpectedly aggressive, quickly finding Ivy's breasts to grope and fondle them, pinching her nipples into hardness. Ivy groaned pleasure into their kiss as Diana rolled her sensitive flesh. Then Diana's hands were moving down, sliding down her belly and cupping her sex.

Ivy broke their kiss and stepped away from her Amazon lover. Diana's hands followed, trailing after Ivy as if the small gap opening between them were a lonely gulf.

"Strip!"

Ivy's voice was harsh, trying to regain command but full of arousal. The heat and wetness in her cunt was already intense. That kiss, those quick assertive hands, all evidence of Diana's mastery of the female body. That she should feel like this so quickly.

Diana smiled at her, as her fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her costume at her breasts and pushed it down. She paused as Ivy gasped at the sight of her large breasts standing proud and free, nipples already hard. Her mouth opened and she slowly licked her lips as she cupped her flawless breasts and bounced them. Something between an offering and a challenge. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them, then rubbed saliva on to her nipples so they glistened. She moaned in pleasure and Ivy almost joined her.

Then her hands slipped under her costume again and pushed it down her body, her hips moving in a sensual gyration as she did so. She paused again as almost all the costume was removed, hips still gyrating, only her crotch still hidden. She waited till Ivy looked up, ready to repeat her command, meeting her look. Lust blazed in Diana's sharp blue eyes. Then her costume dropped down her long long legs to land in a crumpled heap upon the green grass.

Diana's fingers spread her pussy lips wide for Ivy's hungry inspection, index finger travelling the length of her long wet slit and rubbing along her darker clit. The Amazon shivered in pleasure, then bent to remove her boots.

"No, keep the boots and bracers. I want to know it's Wonder Woman I'm fucking."

Ivy moved quickly forward to embrace the Amazon in a fierce hug, and fiercer kiss. Diana responded in kind, reminding Ivy of the immense strength the other woman was keeping in check. Two fingers pushed boldly into Ivy's wet velvet folds even as Ivy began to fuck Diana with her own two fingers. The palm of her hand put gentle pressure on to the sensitive mound above. Their breasts rubbed against one another, squashing as their bodies pressed hard against one another.

A thorn-covered vine snaked up Wonder Woman's leg, inching up in a slow helix, barbs running along smooth skin but never scraping or cutting in. Poison Ivy's fingers continued to pump in and out of the Amazon's tight wet cunt in a slow steady rhythm. The vine wrapped itself once around Diana's hips, Ivy releasing the exquisite pressure on Diana's clit as first one thorn and then more brushed slowly over the proud nub. The sensation was deliciously dangerous, but Diana was quickly distracted as Ivy took the opportunity to slowly twist her pistoning fingers inside her.

The vine continued its steady crawl along Diana's body, looping twice around her waist before halting. Then the thorns struck, suddenly tearing. But not into the princess's flawless skin, instead the two braids of vine tore at one another over her belly. From the wounds flowed out pale white sap, running down and into her slit. The sap covered Ivy's fingers, mixing with Diana's juices and further lubricating those slender digits.

Ivy removed her hand from inside Diana's cunt. The Amazon moved in confusion against her, missing the erotic stimulation at once, quickening the pace at which her own fingers fucked Ivy to try and lure her back. But Ivy pulled the Amazon's hand out of her. Diana was confused; neither of them had reached release yet. Then Ivy moved Diana's hand, the one that had been inside of her, into Diana's own pussy. As Diana began to pleasure herself, trying to regain all that bliss, Ivy rang even more lubricating sap out of the vines around the Amazon's waist. Diana's cunt was flooded now with botanic lube and her own juice. Her hand was slick and slippery inside her.

Satisfied Ivy pulled Diana's hand free. The Amazon couldn't contain her frustration at this continuous denial. Even under the restraining influence of Ivy's lipstick she bit at Ivy's tongue, tasting a tiny amount of sharp coppery blood in their mouths.

Suddenly Poison Ivy pushed four fingers into Wonder Woman's ready cunt, fingers arranged in a wedge. Diana's cunt stretched wonderfully as the fingers pushed inside of her, the assault a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her hips bucked hard forward, out of control, her superhuman strength driving Ivy's hands into her, to the wrist, the wicked fingers bumping against her cervix. The pleasure was overwhelming. Diana didn't think she'd ever felt this good.

Then Ivy's fingers closed in a fist and touched, oh Zeus, touched her there. An orgasm of divine proportions ripped through Diana's body, her cunt clenching so tight around Ivy's glorious fist that the villainess had to break their kiss to cry out, juices flowing out to trickle down Diana's thighs.

When Diana returned to her senses from the Olympian heights of pleasure, Ivy had recovered enough to pull her fist part of the way out of the princess's cunt. She looked into Diana's eyes as she punched it back in. Diana wondered briefly if it was punishment for Ivy's sore hand as the fist pushed in against the resistance of her tight pussy. Then the second orgasm took away all thought, and then a third almost on top of the first, like waves at a beach.

Ivy was still pushing in and out of her with her whole hand, building new pleasure inside her trembling body. Diana pushed her hand back into Ivy, two fingers. Justice, fairness, the best fuck of her life, demanded that she return the favour. Three fingers. No chemicals were needed to make Diana want to fuck this villainess till she cried out again and again. Four fingers, curling tight, as Ivy's orgasm shook her whole body around the Amazon's strength inside her.

* * *

Harley Quinn drifted out of the living room on the back of a Power Girl, naked except for her cape, her titanic breasts hanging down like icebergs beneath the waves. Harley wore nothing herself except her jester's hat. She directed Kara's motion with the legs wrapped round the superhero's waist and with tugs on her cape, using it like reins.

"Red, ya gotta see... Whoa Nellie!"

Well, maybe Power Girl's nipples trick with Harl's clit could wait. Harley Quinn started fingering herself on the floating girls back as Poison Ivy and Wonder Woman continued fisting each other.


End file.
